Drift Meet Merge Rest
by HeIsShe
Summary: Bella meets different Edward. She meets battling Edward. An Edward fighting against himself. An Edward who is scared and alone. Fearing for his life everyday of the year, she takes up the challenge to show him that life isn't about dying, but about living. Will she be able to teach Edward to live or will he rest where he is? Alone in the dark? -ALL HUMAN! M FOR LEMONS ETC.
1. Prologue

**HELLO INTERNETWORLD!  
This is my first FF and I will be trying to portrait some of my past in this story. I know the prologue isn't very long. I would love if you'd take the time to Rate and Review!  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYER I SIMPLY MANIPULATE THEM TO FIT MY NEEDS! **

Prologue

I looked around the table. Nobody said anything. There were no sounds besides the clinking of the cutlery against my mother's precious crockery. I sat opposite my younger sister Alice, and watched as my father slowly guided his fork loaded with steak to his mouth.  
He looked really old right there. His usually bright eyes looked down with sadness. You could see that he has been crying. His blond hair was sticking up in any way imaginable just like mine.  
When he looked up and caught me staring he put on a fake smile. I smiled back just to return the favour. I resumed eating. The steak was medium rare. I enjoyed the bloodiness on my tongue and swallowed greedily.  
Before I could pinch up some peas, my mother's chair screeched backwards and she ran out. Leaving the door open behind her I could hear her sobbing in the kitchen. My gaze met my sisters. Her eyes were glassy as well. My dad cleared his throat and got up to dutifully comfort my mother.  
Alice got up and left the room. She took the dog and went to her room.

So I sat there. Alone at the dark wood dinner table. I looked to my right. The raindrops hammering against the window. Slowly, they drifted down, meeting another. Merging. Running down the window together until they stopped. Then the drops stayed there. Resting. Waiting for the sun to soak them up.

I got up. I went to the window to watch the rain. They comforted me. I stared at them for minutes. Drifting, meeting, merging, resting.  
I heard my mother's faint cries through the walls. My hand shot up ready to pull on my hair, but then realizing that it's gone.

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.

**A/N: Please review, as it would really help me improve my chapters to come!  
Lots of Love!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Soooo! Here's Chapter 2. I am not even sure whether anyone's reading this or not but anyways!  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYER I ONLY USE THEM TO DO AS I WISH! Muahahaha!  
**

2. Chapter

EPOV

Bright light woke me up. While debating on whether to continue sleeping or getting up and showering, my bedroom door opened and my mom stuck her head in. Her hair fell to one side and she smiled at me apologetically. "Edward, sweetie. Get up, will you? It's the first day of school." Then she closed the door and I could hear her descent the stairs.  
I rubbed my eyes, shoved the duvet from my body and slowly started to get up. I set my feet on the floor, my toes grabbing the thick carpet. I hauled myself up and after feeling light headed for a second I made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and stripped off my boxers. I chucked them into the laundry basket and moved towards the sink. I brushed my teeth and wiped my face.  
I grabbed my razor and some shaving gel and rubbed it onto my face. Then, I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror. I dropped my razor and it clanged into the sink. I moved closer to the mirror and hissed as the cold edge of the marble sink connected to my private parts.  
My face was covered in shaving gel, making it look like a white beard. My eyes were red and swollen, making it impossible to even tell the colour of them. My gaze lifted and I saw my bald head. There where there used to be a huge mess of hair was now just skin. I raised my hand and felt over it. I sighed as I felt the warmth of my hand against my bare scalp. I washed the gel off my face, remembering that I don't need to shave anymore.  
I grabbed a pair of boxers and moved back into my room. I slipped them on while walking and awkwardly hopped on one leg before pulling them up completely. I put on socks, pants and a t-shirt before moving to my cupboard where I had a wide collection of baseball caps. I chose the dark red Atlanta Braves cap and put it on my head, covering my bald scalp. I grabbed my bag and left my room.  
Sitting at the kitchen table my mother sat a plate of bacon and eggs before me grinned at me "Here's some big breakfast for my big boy". I smiled and began eating my breakfast. "You know, Edward. You don't have to do this. You can wait until all this is over and then finish school." I sighed and dropped my cutlery. I turned around to face her and said: "Look mom. I know this is very hard for you. But I want to live as normally as possible while all of this is going on. I can do therapy and stuff after school. Please do me a favour, and don't worry about me." She set her mug in the sink, kissed me on the cheek and left the room without saying a word.  
I finished breakfast and put on my shoes and jacket. I then grabbed my keys and bag and yelled my goodbyes to mom before leaving the house. I pulled the heavy door shut behind me and walked down the driveway towards our garage.  
Our house itself was concealed in the forest, but you had to walk even further into woods, away from the house to get to the garage. I made sure to stay on the small wooded path in order not to slip and get my clothes dirty. Yes. That has happened before and I am not repeating that mistake.

I pressed a button on my key and the garage opened. I chucked my bag on the passenger seat and turned on the engine of my Volvo XC90 and smiled as it purred to life. I backed out the garage door and waited until it closed in front of me. I drove down the driveway until I turned onto the street.

There I pushed down the gas pedal. Shifting gears higher and higher I thought about the time that lay ahead of me. Senior year. I groaned as I mentally smacked myself for going back there. The last year was absolutely horrendous so why should this year be better? Yea, it won't be. Then I thought about lurking at home until therapy was finished and I didn't really like the thought of that either.  
I sighed as I pulled into Forks High School parking lot.

Well, here goes nothing.

**A/N: So that's it. Please review! :) **


End file.
